Sickness of a Timelord
by RoseGhostings
Summary: Fluffy sick fic with a sick ten and a caring rose WARNING: graphic nudity and some perverted stuff, no sex.


"Roseeeee" The Timelord whined, arm covering his face. "I think i'm dying..." He said the last part so seriously that she began to worry and immediately went to hover over him. He smiled groggily almost like he had just woken up from a long sleep. "Rose Tyler, you have a _beautiful _face!" He exclaimed, trying to stroke her face in an sickish haze. She tried not to let herself blush, knowing that he was not himself and shouldn't take the comment seriously.

Sighing, she felt his forehead and suddenly pulled her hand back. "Doctor, you're not dying, just sick." She watched his dazed reaction with amusement before he seemed to brush it off with a scoff. "Rose, I don't get sick, superior biology, remember?" He stated with his usual cockiness as he rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the aches that racked his body.

"Fine," She said, trying not to laugh, "Guess i'll just leave then." She started of towards her room. "No! I mean...why'd you wanna do that? come on, let's go somewhere!" As crappy as he felt, he still couldn't stand the stillness and jumped up, ignoring the pain. He switched on the controls and levers a little slower than usual before pacing around the machine in confusion, glaring at screens and cursing in an unknown language under his breath.

"Rassilon! Why won't you work?" He asked in a heated frustration so unlike how'd been a few minutes ago. Fueled by concern and frustration, he continued to pace and try to find out why she seemed to be broken. He sighed suddenly, relieved but annoyed at the old machine. "but I don't _get _sick." He stated to the machine, looking at the screen he had gotten the explanation from.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose walked behind him, looking at the screen and smirked. "I told you!" She said triumphantly. The text was red in an almost antagonizing way, **_Shut down due to controllers detected illness. Take care of yourself, my thief._**

She didn't bother to ask about the 'thief' part, but just studied his bewildered expression with ever growing amusement. She giggled in the most adorable way when she took his hand and kissed his warm cheeks from an obvious fever. "Off to bed, Doctor?" She asked smirking. He sighed in defeat, not caring much to argue and letting her guide him to his room.

She sat next to the man wrapped in the duvet and hugged his side as he clung to her mumbling. "Beautiful...so very beautiful...' He mumbled. Rose looked down at the trembling man, face barely showing. Oh god, be was _beyond _out of it, so much so that he didn't get all flustered when she stroke his hair, instead, he purred. She was amazed and confused as she listened to the soft vibrations he made.

"D-doctor are you...?" He smiled up at her, cheeks glowing from fever. His head lay in her lap and nuzzling her stomach as he purred. _"God, why do you have to be so adorable?!" _She thought, continuing to comb through his hair almost like a trance. The purring was calming in a slow, steady beat that pulsated throughout the room, quickly causing her to nod off. "Sleep, Rose...please, you're much to worried about me." The Timelord said, concern dripping from her words.

"Hmm? Oh, alright..." She said, not giving much resistance to the plea. He nuzzled her side as she fell asleep. He kissed her cheek, making sure she was asleep when he spoke to her. "You're so beautiful."

The girl was snapped awake with groans and small whines made unmistakably from the Timelord. She groggily rubbed her eyes and turned on the lamp that rested behind them on a table. He let out a groan, feeling as if he was being blinded. He was shivering viciously and trying to create warmth by rubbing her side, whimpering and letting out a whine of something in his native tongue. "Doctor...? What's wrong?" She asked, trying to keep the panic in her voice hidden. He kept muttering in an untranslatable language with a pained look on his face. "Doctor, please, what's wrong?" She almost begged, panic breaking her voice.

"It hurts..." he whined, letting out a groan. "A-and i'm cold..." Rose got up, making sure to completely wrap him back up in the duvet. He looked up at her, fear glistening in his brown eyes. "How about we get you a bath, yeah?" She asked, remembering what her mother used to do when she was sick. He though for a moment, hesitation showing on his face as he did so. "Come on, please? For me?" She made a face, trying to be cute. He sighed, a small smile on his face, fear fading. "All right." She helped him up and led the sleepy Timelord to the bathroom, thinking of how in hell she was going to ask him to take off his clothes.

"Rose, i'm not a child, I can bathe myself." He said coldly, though his words contained no venom. The blonde put her hands on her hips. "Doctor, I am _not _leaving you alone, you'll slip or fall asleep, some way you're gonna hurt yourself." He blushed slightly, looking away from her. "I won't look, okay? See?" She turned around and held her hand up, emphasizing her innocence. The Doctor sighed, and began to strip down and then trying to hide himself with a towel before telling her it was alright to turn around.

His face glowed as he looked to his left on the floor. "A-alright-you can turn around now..." He stuttered out, hands behind his back. She did so and immediately blushed brightly, not really expecting him to actually take off his clothes. She tried not to stare at him and quickly averted her gaze but was snapped out of her perverted haze when she noticed he was shivering. "Right-sorry, come on then." She went over to the tub and noted to fill it up before he stripped next time. _next time? _she questioned herself. _what do you mean 'next time'? _

When the water was warm, Rose gently took his hand and held it under the water, causing him to nod. She put in some bubbles that filled the room with a lavender scent to hide himself so he's be less embarrassed, causing him to tilt his head. "What are those?" He questioned, poking the suds with one hand and holding the towel with the other.

Rose giggled at his adorable alien-like curiosity. "Bubbles, they go into baths and cloud up the water, see?" She took his hand once more and dipped it into the water, causing his face to light up with amazement. "Come on, don't worry, they won't hurt you." He looked back at her, the request for her to look away showed in the Timelords glowing cheeks. She did as he silently asked and after hearing a small splash of water, turned around. The Doctor was on his knees in the tub, bubbles covering up his lower half as he sat with his hands on his thighs, looking more relaxed as most of the pain seemed to melt away. She had to admit, he looked pretty adorable, all confused and flustered like that.

"C-can't you come in to, Rose?" He asked, sputtering with embarrassment. Before she could even formulate a response, "Never mind, stupid question, sorry." He blurted out looking away once again. "Alright, just don't look, okay?" Nodding, he covered his eyes and tried not to blush more than he already was. He tried not to look, but the curiosity overwhelmed his ill mind as he looked, feeling his hands over his face almost burn. Rose was standing completely naked, curves complete with slightly tan skin. Her blonde, shining hair barely covered her breasts which were bouncing as she made small movements. Her area was covered in light curls that shone with the light of the room. He felt a small throb in his groin and tried not to curse out loud, being left helpless he just tried to cross his legs, the small amount of friction causing him to bite his lip, so not to cry out.

He imagined what her glowing skin would feel like under him and what she would sound like when she- The throbbing at his groin made him whimper almost silently, interrupting his thoughts. He covered his eyes again, the darkness hiding her form as she climbed in the tub, sitting behind him. He felt the small warmth of water on his back and flinched. "Calm, down Doctor, just me." She laughed, amused by his jumpiness. He smiled as well and turned around to face the girl who covered her breasts with one arm.

"Better, isn't it?" She stated when she noticed the lack of shivers. He nodded before playfully splashing some water onto the girl who did the same as they laughed. He tried not to stare at her or do what he had done before. He felt a small twitch were one really _shouldn't _be. The Timelord let out a whimper when she traced small circles in his back. "Something wrong, Doctor?" She asked, peering around to look at the man. He shook his head smiling. "N-nah i'm fine." She smiled and continued the small massage. He shifted slightly, trying to control the pulsing between his legs. God, why did this have to happen _now _when he was so vulnerable? He almost cried out when he shifted, the small amount of friction driving him absolutely _crazy_. Rose moved in front of the man, trying not to flash him as she did so.

_"Great" _He thought, _"Now she's going to see you." _Rose started to gently lather the soap on his chest, feeling his abnormally fast heart beat as she did so. His skin was flushed and he was as well as she gently washed him. "So, feel any better?" She asked hopefully. The Doctor smiled and nodded, silently cursing himself for having no self control while his groin throbbed. "Yep! I think i'm all better!" She smirked. "Still gonna need bed rest, but yeah, a nice bath usually does it." He nodded and gulped silently.

He had gotten out of the bath okay and now he laid with the sleeping girl, contemplating everything. Did he really have feelings for the girl? Yes, he had kissed her many a time, but it was all in the heat of the moment. Could he really say he loved her? He was afraid and confused, but he knew one thing. He loved her, he loved her more than anything he ever had before and he would absolutely do anything for her. He snuggled up next to her, taking a break from staring at her.

"I love you, Rose..." He whispered, eyes closed. She smiled, not daring to open her eyes. "Love you too, Doctor."


End file.
